After Breaking Dawn
by coolcats
Summary: Our version of what happens to Bella and Edward as they live together for the rest of eternity. Mind you this is not a happy ending, be ready for scandal.


After Breaking Dawn

Edward and Bella stayed together forever.

The end

Or** NOT**

If you are here to see Edward and Bella live happily together for the rest of eternity then I suggest you go read some other corny fan fiction.

This is the real deal.

hey guys we need suggestions for a better name :) hope you guys like it

* * *

BELLA

'Hey Bella, do you mind if I borrow Renesmee for a bit?' asked Jacob.

'Uhh, yeah OK just… I don't know, be safe, don't go crazy with her,' I replied.

Things are so awkward with Jacob now. I liked it when we used to be friends, just friends. When he was _my_ Jacob. Ever since he kissed me when Renesmee was only 'four' I can't stop thinking about it. And that was about a year ago. I know Edward is my one and only but I just can't stop thinking about it.

'Hey beautiful,' Edward's velvety voice interrupted my train of thoughts. He smiled my favourite crooked smile and caressed his arms around my waist.

'You're thinking about him, aren't you,' Edward's smile abruptly turned to a confuzzled expression. Hahaha, confuzzled, I giggled.

'Bella, listen to me. You know I only want you to be happy and if you want to stay with Jacob then you know I'll let you but you need to remember that Jacob has imprinted on Renesmee. He was _made_ to be with her. Just like I was made to be with you.'

'Edward, I…I…I love you,' I quickly improvised.

'As I love you,' he murmured. We lapsed into a silence and we both knew where this was going.

Edward swept me up into his arms and carried me to the bedroom,

His strong arms pushed me into the bed and started kissing me with sheer force - the force of our love. I heard a crack in the bed frame and giggled. Seeing as we were both so strong now we needed to be gentle otherwise the whole house would look like a bombsite. His lips were fierce against mine and I kissed back with all the love and passion that I held within me. His hands ran up and down my back and into my hair, giving me tingles up my spine. 'Oh Bella, I love you so much,' he murmured urgently. 'I love you…J…Edward,' I stuttered.

The kissing stopped instantly. 'Bella, did you just…?' asked Edward.

Oh God he must be thinking that… OH MY GOSH! 'No Edward, No no no no no no no. It's just that, Jacob and Renesmee are…' The door slammed open and Renesmee led Jacob into the room by her hand. They were laughing…until they saw us.

Oops. Edward was quietly chuckling but I was not happy at all.

I tried to cover up but it was obvious, the scene was set perfectly.

Bed covers thrown back, clothes on the floor, Edward and I quietly panting.

That's when Renesmee starting screaming.

Thank God at least she came in then – a minute later and I might've been naked.

Jacob grabbed Renesmee's hand and dragged her out of the room. Just as he was about to turn the corner from our room to the corridor he shot one last glance at me in my underwear.

Well at least I think he did. Edward came to my rescue and clipped up my bra. I shoved my clothes on and walked to the Renesmee's room whilst smoothing my hair and trying to compose myself.

There was no point, my hair was a rat's nest – it _looked_ like I was a woman that had been making out with someone. If it were any other child it probably wouldn't matter – they would forget and not fully understand the situation anyway. Not Renesmee, she was incredibly smart, smarter than most adults. I was so proud of her. She was my little girl, who was growing up fast and I didn't want her to grow up thinking that her mum was some sort of… I don't know…creep.

I knocked softly on Renesmee's door. It was purple, her favourite colour.

'She's not going to answer.' I jumped, it was Jacob. How could I have not heard him coming?

'Jacob! You know better than to sneak up on me like that,' I attempted at making a joke.

We both laughed awkwardly and looked away from each other.

After what seemed like a year, Jacob broke the silence.

Oh no, I knew what he was going to say.

'Bells, there's something I need for you to know.'

I knew _exactly_ where this was going. I had to put an end to this.

'Oh Jacob, I know where this is going and please don't make me have to say no again.'

'Bells, please just hear me…'

'NO JACOB,' I snapped.

Then suddenly he grabbed my face and kissed me.

I was so confused but I had no time to think. Jacob's kiss was crushing all my protests; he was drowning them out with his tongue. His mouth felt warm to mine. I had forgotten what it was like to kiss him. I couldn't believe it. Was I enjoying this? Of course not! I pushed hard against him and he fell to the ground pulling me down with him. I landed on top of him with a loud thud. Ha! That had better teach him a lesson not to kiss me. My victory was short lived as I heard Edward's footsteps approaching from the corridor.

I could imagine what this looked like. I slapped Jacob on his cheek and pushed myself off him. Shit! My hands had slipped on the smooth floor and I fell back purposely onto Jacob. Sometimes I wondered what was the point of being a vampire if I was still incredibly clumsy.

Just as this happened Edward walked into the room. His face was contorted with grief and pain. He saw everything that was happening through Jacob's mind. How could I have forgotten that? Of course Jacob's point of view probably made everything look a million times worse. I lifted the shield that protected my mind so that Edward could really see what was going on. Edward's expression was blank as he turned and left the room, leaving Jacob and I alone.

There was no point going after him. He was too fast and was probably already in the middle of the forest. My anger hit Jacob like a tidal wave. I couldn't control myself. My thirst for revenge was too strong. I turned to Jacob who was already off the ground and leaving. I smiled provocatively at him and licked my lips. I could feel the venom building up in my fangs. He was falling for my trap. Silly, silly Jacob, so naïve. 'Oh Jacob, you silly, silly boy. You should know better than to kiss me when Edward's home.' I knew Edward was probably seeing this through Jacob's mind, but I had to do this. Jacob looked bewildered but hopeful. 'Really?' he grinned. 'Oh yes, now, where were we? I think we were doing something like this.' I pushed my body up against his. Oh god he stank. I started whispering naughty things in his ear. As I kissed his neck I closed my eyes and thought of Edward. Now was the time to strike. I pulled back my head and bared my fangs. Jacob was too caught up in the romance to realise what was going on. My mouth was rushing for his neck, right in the jugular vein. 'MUMMY NO!' screamed Renesmee.

Renesmee's voice made me realise exactly what I was about to do. I was so ashamed. How could I do this to someone so important to her? I couldn't stand the guilt so I turned and ran.

I kept on running until I found Edward, in our glade. When I saw him I started sobbing uncontrollably into his arms. Edward just held me in his arms. How could he ever love someone like me? I put him through all this pain. I was so selfish – to both him and Jacob. This made me sob even more. I couldn't live like this anymore.

I had become a monster. I didn't deserve to be part of the Cullen family. Through the fog of my depression I reached for my charm bracelet and wedding ring. I placed them in Edward's hands and murmured 'I'm sorry.' Once again I ran. This time I didn't want to find anyone or for anyone to follow me but Edward still did. Edward was too fast for me. He pounced on me and held me captive in his arms. He didn't seem to see the harm I was doing to him. I had no choice, I had to leave him, like he left me years ago. 'Edward, I don't want you.' I said tonelessly.

Edward's face was blank like mine. He was in shock. 'Look, Bella honey, if you want Jacob you know I'd step aside. I just want you to be happy.'

'No Edward, I don't want him, you or Renesmee. I DON'T WANT ANY OF THIS.' I screamed at him. I was having a nervous breakdown. I wanted them both so much but I was causing both of them pain. I was going into shock; the world was going Black. I lost consciousness.

I awoke to Edward playing my lullaby. That was the best sound to me right now. I stepped out of bed to my surprise I was not at home. This place felt familiar. Then it hit me – of course! It was where Edward and I had spent our honeymoon together. I thought of the memories that I had experienced with weak human senses. I wondered if Renesmee was here. Then I remembered what I had tried to do to Jacob. The shame was overwhelming. I let out a gasp and a small sob. The music suddenly stopped and Edward was by my side.

'Good morning Bella.' He said in his musical voice.

'Hi.' I replied groggily.

He chuckled quietly at my confused expression.

'Why are we here? Where's Renesmee and … him?'

'Renesmee's at school she's in grade 10. Jacob is staying with her while we're gone.

'WHAT?! Renesmee is in grade 10? What the hell happened?" I gasped.

'Bella, honey calm down. You know that Renesmee grows incredibly fast. She's safe with Jacob.'

'I know _that_ but how come I still think she's a 6 year old? How come I haven't seen her grow up?'

'Well Bella, after your incident with Jacob,' I shuddered at those words. I still hadn't forgiven myself. 'We thought that maybe it was best for you to have some alone time. To get away from everything.'

'Edward, how long have I been here?'

'About a year.' He sighed.

A whole year? What had I been doing for a whole year? There were so many questions I had to ask. Edward seemed to sense what I was thinking and said, 'I'll explain it all later Bella but we need to hunt.' 'Yeah OK.' I replied.

When we got back from hunting Edward explained everything that had happened in the past year.

After I had fainted in his arms he had taken me home to calm me down but I ran away again.

I was hunting humans but I found that their blood repulsed me. I wouldn't talk to anyone. I completely shut down so Edward took me to Esme's island so I could recover.

'I think I'm ready to go home Edward.'

'There's just one thing I want to do before we go.' He said playfully.

We made love. It felt so perfect and right but a tiny thing inside of me wondered if my life would have been better with Jacob.

Renesmee

'We're home alone.' Said Jacob with a mischievous look in his eyes.

I was ready; I didn't want to wait any longer. He looked into my eyes and seemed to know my answer already. He phased into a wolf and I rode him into the bedroom – my favourite thing to do. I hoped that he was going turn back into a human because I saw his clothes fly off as he phased. He ripped off my clothes with his teeth. I felt so insecure. I was standing there naked with a wolf. I ran to the bed and covered myself with the sheet. Jacob phased into a human and joined me. We started kissing. It was so hot against his skin. I ripped the covers off. I didn't care who saw this anymore. My insecurities flew away with my virginity. I knew Jacob was the one. He was made for me. I loved him so much. We lay there together in the bed. I wanted him to hold me forever. It was so perfect, so right.

I heard gasps from the doorway. Damnit, we should've closed the door. I was afraid it would be Emmett but it was even worse. Mum and Dad. Oh God. I grabbed the doona to try and cover myself up but it was no use, they had already seen what had happened. I looked into my mum's eyes and expected to see shock and disappointment but what I saw was envy and hatred directed at me. I looked to find Jacob staying loyally by my side. I smiled at him with gratitude. I looked into my dad's eyes and saw disappointment for me, disgust at what I had done with Jacob but I could tell behind it all he was grudgingly happy for me.

Dad wrapped me up in the blanket that had covered Jacob and me. He carried me out of the room. I was in for a lecture, great. He took me to my room. He was so pissed off at me. He started yelling stuff like 'GET SOME CLOTHES ON AND MEET ME IN THE LIBRARY!'. I knew Dad never really liked Jacob. I can't believe I lost my virginity in my parent's bed. Oh God.

Something at the back of my mind was annoying me. I saw mum's envy and the way she looked at Jacob when I left. How could she do this? She can't be in love with Jacob, he imprinted on me.

I was so paranoid. What was I thinking? Mum and dad were made for each other like I was made for Jacob. She would never be with him.

I shoved on my favourite dress and heels that Aunt Alice bought me and put on the necklace that dad gave me for my birthday – just to ease the tension. I walked down the corridor to meet my fate.

Bella

It felt so good to be back in Forks. I had to see Renesmee and explain things to her. I couldn't believe that she was 15. The last time I saw her she was only about 6. I wonder what she looks like now. I was so excited to see everyone. I had missed them all so much. I was thinking about them all as we drove towards our cottage. As soon as the car stopped I ran inside. 'RENESMEE, I'M HOME!' I yBellad. I was_ so_ excited to see her. There was no answer. That was strange, I swear I heard something coming from one of the rooms. There it was again; I heard a snarl this time. Oh no, Renesmee must be in trouble! I raced to me and Edward's bedroom. Edward was chasing after me yelling, 'NO BELLA STOP!' I ignored him – my baby girl needed me. I wrenched open the door and nearly had a heart attack, even though that's not possible for a vampire. Renesmee and Jacob didn't even realise that we were at the door. I was stunned. I couldn't help but hating Renesmee for doing that with Jacob and I felt jealous of her. She and Jacob were lying in me and Edward's bed. They had obviously had intercourse. In _our_ bed. Renesmee was only _15_! I couldn't believe that she had done this. It wasn't even legal for her to do it. _I_ had to wait until Edward and I got married. I was so pissed. The dirty little slut beat me to it. I couldn't help but hate her for it. Oh well, I have Edward and he was the one for me. I looked up and noticed that Renesmee and Edward had left. Along with the blanket that was covering Jacob. I heard yelling coming from Renesmee's room. 'Jacob, WHAT THE HELL?' I shouted. I was seething with rage.

'You're lucky that one of my powers is self control otherwise I would've ripped your head off.'

'Bella, please calm down. You knew this was going to happen. You knew that I had imprinted on Renesmee.' Said Jacob. 'Jacob stop playing this game with me. A year ago you kissed me, you still loved me. Now all of a sudden you've violated my daughter? I'm sick and tired of you always being so obsessed with me. LEAVE ME ALONE!' I screamed at him. 'Bella you need to know that I love Renesmee now. I don't love you anymore. Are you happy now?'

'OK then. That's good to hear. Now that you're done, GET YOUR NAKED ASS OUT OF MY HOUSE!' I yBellad at him. Jacob phased back into a wolf, jumped out the window and ran into the forest. 'Bella, come here we need to talk to Renesmee.' Called Edward.

Edward

Where was Bella? I knew that Jacob was in the woods but where was she?

'Bella, come here we need to talk to Renesmee.' I called.

Bella arrived. I was so happy she was here. I didn't like it when she was alone because I couldn't read her thoughts. She held my hand as we both wondered about what we were going to do to Renesmee. Bella let her shield down and I entered her mind. Bella was thinking of giving her visiting hours for her and Jacob. I was thinking of the same thing.

'I agree.' I agreed. We both chuckled at the thought. Renesmee sauntered into the room whilst Bella and I were having our in head conversation. Renesmee was getting frustrated with us. The only words she could hear were 'I agree', 'good idea' etc.

'Renesmee your mother and I are very disappointed in you. We have no choice but to punish you. You need to learn to take responsibility for your actions.' I lectured. The phone rang and I picked it up. It was Alice, 'CONGRATULATIONS!' she screamed.

'What are you talking about Alice?' I read her mind and saw her vision.

'You will be a great grandfather!'

'Thanks Alice but I'm in the middle of something right now, I'll talk to you later.'

'Renesmee you can leave the room, I need to talk to your mother alone.' I said

'I'm not sure how to tell you this but, in a few months Renesmee will be pregnant.'

'Lovely, that's just great.' She said sarcastically

'Renesmee get your pregnant ass out here.' She yBellad

'Bella no you're over reacting, we can stop this.'

'Not if she is still seeing Jacob, Renesmee you are never allowed to see Jacob ever again.'

'Well Bella she's not pregnant yet we still have time.'

'I HATE YOU!' She yBellad as she ran out of the room.

'Oh look what you have done now Bella.' I said angrily.

'Well it's not my fault.' Bella replied

'Bella your acting like a monster a side of you I have never seen before, I don't know I can be around you if your going to react like this, I think we need a break for a while.' I said

'NO! EDWARD DON'T DO THIS TO ME AGAIN, I cant stand being away from you.'

'Bella you know I love you so much, but you're not acting like the girl I fell in love with.'

My mind was than filled with memories from when I left her the first time.

'How can you do this to me, you know I wish I hadn't done that to you.'

I turned and walked away.

BELLA

How _dare_ he leave me. I couldn't control my anger. I grabbed the nearest object and pegged in at the wall. I saw our wedding photo and crushed it with my bare hands. Within the next 5 minutes I had destroyed the room. There was no way to get back at Edward except for breaking _his_ heart. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. It was fair enough. I remembered Edward telling me about his old friend Nate.

Bella: loves Edward and small feelings for Jacob would never show it  
Jacob: he is like a big brother to Renesmee so he is in love with Bella

Edward: same old.

Jacob shoots a glance have Edward can read his mind


End file.
